


A Heartfelt Gift

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [42]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pets, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony wanted to do something really special for Steve's birthday. And he knows how much his partner loves the cat he rescued off the street a two and a half years ago.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	A Heartfelt Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Free Space”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [C3]
> 
> And for day 12 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Emotional Support Animal

Tony finds Steve curled up on the couch sketching something on his STARKPad. Vali lays curled up on Steve’s lap, purring so loud Tony could hear him from across the room.

He walks over to the couch, hiding Steve’s gift behind his back. He’s been waiting for this for weeks now.

“Morning, babe, enjoy your run?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Tony was nearly vibrating with excitement.

“It was okay.” Steve says.

Tony frowns. “What happened?” he asks, sitting down beside Steve on the couch.

Steve shrugs weakly. “Couple of reports found my route. Wanted me to give some sort of statement about my birthday. Talking about my age and the- the ice.” Vali sits up in Steve’s lap. The cat press his paws to Steve and stretches, arching his back with a huge yawn. Steve scratches between Vali’s ears and the cat starts purring away again, louder than a jet engine.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” he says, reaching out to run his fingers through Vali’s thick fur. If possible, the cat purrs even louder now he has both their attention. Tony laughs softly at the cat.

“Not your fault.” Steve says.

“Well, I think I have something that will make today worth it.” Tony says. He pulls the tube from behind his back and places it in Steve’s hands. “Open it. Go on.”

Steve removes the ribbon and opens up the tube. The man taps it gently against his palm to dislodge the documents inside. “What’s this?” Steve’s asks, frown at the papers as he reads.

Tony’s leg starts bouncing with excitement and anxiousness mixed. His heart leaps into his throat as Steve eyes go wide and teary. “Tony…”

“Valiant is a certified emotional support animal. Yours, specifically.”

Steve pulls Tony into a tight hug. “Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
